


My Friend Was Killed

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Why? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Gen, Harm to Animals, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: First of the 'Why?' poems, about poaching and unlicensed hunting, and also destruction of habitats. Please excuse the weird rhythm. Also old as fuck, but unfortunately, still relevant.





	My Friend Was Killed

My friend the tiger   
Was killed by the people   
Who enslaved his jungle,   
By those shameless creatures.   
He stood up for his home,   
So beautiful, so lone…   
And suddenly they shot him!   
He was alive when skinned   
And left was in the jungle   
_Naked_ body of the tiger.    
  
My friend the elephant   
Was killed by the poachers.   
Like the midnight assailants,   
Like the blood-stained butchers,   
Like unforgivable sins;   
They cut through his skin   
The color of sea at dusk,   
They cut off his majestic tusks.   
And all deaf to his moans,   
They ripped out his bones,   
And didn’t notice his trunk   
Reaching  _hopelessly_ to the sky.    
  
My friend the deer   
Was killed by the hunters.   
In his forest they appeared,   
They took away his antlers,   
They took away his pride,   
And sawed off his head as he woefully cried.   
And they took all his muscles to cook them in a pot   
And all that remained was just  _carcass_ left to rot.   
  
My friend the she-bear   
Was also killed today.   
For the babies she wanted to cover   
She tried to scare them away.   
Now those poor kids are dying   
Because of starvation and cold   
Since her lifeless body   
Is so icy and  _void_ .    
  
And I? I’m just a human girl,   
Who think of her friends in more humane way,   
Who understands their loss and their pain,   
And knows those  _murders_ have to stop one day.   
I’d like this to be known by every damn man,   
But—I’m just a girl. And I do what I can:   
My bones to the elephant I give,   
To the tiger I give my skin,   
To the deer I give my muscles and head,   
My warmth and milk to the little bears.   
I rip off my own chest and give all me away,   
But the humans—they receive my  _hate_ . 


End file.
